Problem: Emily did 72 jumping jacks around noon. William did 58 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Emily do than William?
Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and William's jumping jacks. The difference is $72 - 58$ jumping jacks. $72 - 58 = 14$.